


Day 05: Retreat

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, cross-faction, wing fortress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Following the events of Feathers and Bones, BLU Medic runs into a certain RED once again.





	Day 05: Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Some minor edits done to upload it here. Thanks for reading, & I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Takes place after [Feathers and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750476) but can be read on its own.

Medic was on his own.

Failed to save his patient, and popped uber to escape almost certain respawn. He was running, he knew that much, but fear and panic blinded him, making his chest tight and his breathing harsh. As the last of the ubercharge flickered and faded away, the blue tinge disappearing from view, Medic ducked into one of the large wooden barns that made up majority of the buildings on the battlefield.

His heart was pounding in his chest, both from the anxiety and the ubercharge, and in an attempt to calm himself, Medic ruffled his wings. He expected to preen them once more, getting the gray feathers back into place after the recent fright. He didn’t expect a wing to clip into someone.

“Oi! Careful with those, mate!”

Medic spun around, his chest tight once more, and found himself face-to-face with the RED Sniper.

“You again!” It had been a few days since this Sniper had bandaged up his broken wing, and Medic had every right to still be on guard, but he couldn’t help the slight relief that washed over him at seeing a semi-friendly face. He clenched at the medigun in his hands, fighting every urge to put it away in favor of his crossbow. “Let me go, and maybe I won’t put a bolt in your face.”

“We doin’ this again?” Sniper frowned, holding up both hands with his rifle held tight in one. “Look, I know we’re on opposite teams, and technically you owe me, but I won’t hurt ya, doc. Far as I’m concerned, you deserve to live after that escape,” he chuckled, and lowered his hands once he saw that Medic relaxed.

Medic's shoulders sagged. “ _Ja, danke_ , Herr Sniper.” He folded his wings against his back once more.

“Follow me, doc. Get ya out of the way to catch your breath for a bit, ‘ey?” Sniper smiled, touching the brim of his hat in a gesture of respect, before turning and jogging up the nearby stairs.

Medic followed the RED, up flight after flight of stairs to reach the top the building, where Sniper had put together a quaint little nest.

“M’pologies ‘bout the mess, ya’know? Don’t get too many visitors. Ya understand, I’m sure,” he babbled, nearly knocking over a small pile of jarate in his haste to tidy up the place. “You can stick ‘round here for a bit, until you feel up to rejoinin’ the fight.” Sniper settled himself onto the wooden crate by the window, looking right at home once he set his rifle in place. He was quiet for a moment, moving the scope from side to side as he scanned the immediate area. There was a distant explosion, and the marksman swung the rifle around, but saw nothing.

“Coast is clear,” he announced, letting the rifle rest as he looked back towards Medic.

He found him already sitting down against the far wall, practically melting on the spot, like a snowman caught outside on a sunny day. The medigun and its pack had been set aside.

“ _Danke_ again _,_  Sniper. I won’t stay long. We both still have jobs to do, remember?” The BLU pulled a wing towards the front, and set to work on preening his feathers, trying to get the tense feathers to lay flat once more. He ran his fingers through each wing, from base to tip for both primaries and secondaries, double-checking to make sure each was set flat against the next, and made a special effort to twist any odd feathers back into place.

Sniper watched him for a minute. Medic never looked up from his work, and Sniper was grateful. What would the doc say if he caught a RED staring? A small smile spread on Sniper’s face, equal parts glad and disappointed. He turned back to the window. There was work to be done. He could only hope the BLU Spy didn’t pick this moment to show up unannounced.


End file.
